Journey to the US: Greasers and Socs meet Wizards and Witches, Oh my!
by RoyalBunny
Summary: When a deep rift formed in the Malfoy family long ago, an ocean separates them and eventually the two sides forget about each other. That is however, until after the war, Draco, with the help of Hermione who he's befriended, attempt to figure out exactly what drove the Malfoy family apart and find Draco's new family. Dramione. A little AU.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hi, welcome to my story. I originally published this last year when I had this idea, but never continued it past the first chapter. Since I am home all the time now, I have significantly more free time to dedicate to writing. So I'm happy to say that I rewrote the prologue to make it a little better and worked on the next chapters, which I will be uploading soon! Just need to edit them a little. I hope you like this story**

 **do i really need a disclaimer? I'm neither S.E. Hinton or J.K. Rowling :)**

* * *

When America was first discovered by European Muggles, there was a very big fuss in the wizarding community about what should be done. Many of the Sacred 28 in England felt as it was too dangerous to go to the Americas. One wizarding family, in particular, began to discuss America within itself. Well, that could be said only if a discussion could be defined as a "family tearing apart argument with a lot of yelling". Two brothers, Lucius Malfoy I(however during this time he was the only one) and his younger brother Armand Malfoy II (Named after one of their ancestors) constantly would argue about moving to America and muggles during their family dinners. Lucius refused to entertain Armand's ideas of moving to the Americas due to the lack of a wizarding community. Armand continued to push the idea that it would be a good investment.

Their parents and spouses often tuned out their arguments, but mostly agreed with Lucius. After all, he _was_ the heir. Armand knew this and suspected his wife had only married him in the hopes that Lucius would die before him so that she could become Lady Malfoy. Unfortunately for her, her dream would never come true. After a few months of arguing, the two brothers agreed to a duel. Normally, no Malfoy would be caught in a nonfatal fuel as it was a point of pride in the family that they were the best. But both of them knew that a fatal duel would end with one of them dead and the other on death's door. Continuing the bloodline was much more important than a point of pride.

Armand had no intention of listening to his brother if he lost. He knew the chances of him losing were very high, as Lucius had more intensive training than him due to the additional duties of being the heir. Before joining his brother in the gardens, where they had agreed to duel, he stopped by the family tapestry. He knew that it would be very likely that once he did solidify his plans to leave and left, he'd be blasted off. He'd heard of it happening in other families, especially the more high-class ones. His own family would not even hesitate. There was no room for failures and disappointments in the Malfoy lineage. Before leaving the tapestry room, Armand etched his name under the tapestry. He sealed it with the flick of his wand, satisfied that it would never come off.

If he was to be permanently blasted off the family tapestry, then at least there was still some mark of his existence in the family.

When he reached the gardens, Lucius was already waiting for him. Armand could see the mean glint in his brother's eyes which he recognized from the countless times he'd witnessed Lucius's brutality towards lesser beings, like Muggles and Mudbloods.

They nodded at each other and began to duel. They dueled mostly in silence, as both of them had worked on casting spells silently. Armand knew that he was still at a significant disadvantage though. He had not completely mastered the skill and was slightly slower and sloppier than Lucius. The sky was clouded and the only thing lighting the garden was the brightly colored curses that the two brothers were flinging at each other.

Despite knowing he was losing, Armand refused to stop. The sooner he let himself be defeated, the longer the entire family would humiliate him.

Sometimes living with your parents and your brother's family all in one house, no matter how big, is not fun.

As the duel continued, Armand became more and more sloppy. His curses missed Lucius more often than not, and the protection spelled he'd been also casting on himself had become much weaker.

It was very hard to dodge Lucius's attacks, counterattack, and be defensive. One misstep and he would lose. Despite trying his best to focus, Armand tripped over a rock.

As he fell, he cursed himself not pushing himself to work on dueling more as a child. Being better than every other wizard was not enough to beat Lucius. Lucius was the best dueler. The best at everything because of the time he'd put into perfecting himself as heir.

As he fell, Lucius hit him with one final spell.

Armand landed with a thud, groaning as the pain from the curse Lucius had hit him with seemed to implode in his head.

What had his brother hit him with?

"I will not hear anymore of this America nonsense, Armand." Lucius turned on his heel and left him in the garden's shadowy darkness.

Armand struggled to sit up as the effects of the curse left him feeling dizzy. While the duel had been non-fatal, there was no doubt in Armand's brain that whatever Lucius hit him with would have disastrous impacts on his health.

After that humiliation, despite how private it had been, Armand knew that not leaving for the Americas would just have him sitting under Lucius's shadow for the rest of his life. There had to be some way to leave.

As he finally got up and started to go back to the Manor, he began to plot his escape.

In the next few months, Armand barely spoke. The curse Lucius had hit him with had had lingering effects, but Armand was too proud to ask for help from his brother. The rest of the family barely noticed Armand anymore.

His wife spent even more time avoiding him. He wondered if she was brewing something, but at this point, he barely cared. Until one day she approached him and brought up their marriage contract.

She insisted on working on the "having a child" section, though she had never seemed eager for that particular part before. Armand went along with it because having a son would help create a new life in the Americas. Or it might just be more trouble, he couldn't decide. But no matter, if it kept the vain witch off his back, he'd do almost anything for privacy.

He had begun to accumulate a lot of muggle currency. It looked different from the wizarding currency but that was to be expected, he supposed. It would have been more shocking to see a similarity.

As he plotted in secret, Armand and Lucius's parents passed away. Armand suspected Lucius had been getting impatient to get the inheritance and had done something, but he did not want to stir the pot right before leaving. Both of their wives had had sons.

His son was younger than Lucius's son. Armand bemoaned that fact greatly. Why must history be doomed to repeat itself if I do not change it, he wondered. This only drove Armand towards America more. When his son was almost ready to be sent off to school, Armand decided he had had enough. His wife was disposed of, because the less loose ends, the better.

Better for the witch to disappear alongside him than for her to be left behind, spurned and angry. Though of course, she would not actually be joining Armand and their son. Armand had her disposal planned out completely.

No loose ends, he repeated to himself. Though, he did worry about his own son, Armand the third. A bit of a stupid name really, He thought to himself. But when his son had been born, his wife had not one ounce of creativity and he hadn't paid attention.

What's done is done, he shrugged. There would be going back after buying tickets. He just had to get Armand III on the boat, and since the young boy would be unable to use magic in a controlled manner, Armand II would have no trouble.

A few weeks later, Armand II held the two tickets to America in his hands. It had cost a lot more than he had realized. Worthless muggle currency was so much more confusing than the proper Wizarding money, Armand thought to himself. But no matter, he had the tickets.

He imperio'ed his son; Armand III was a lot easier to deal with when under his control, and since the young boy hadn't been trained yet, there was barely any resistance.

Armand II took them to the docks where they boarded the ship. Unfortunately, Armand II couldn't keep his control over his son forever and the boy was enraged at his father's decision. The two were already on bad terms. Armand II was just as bad as a father as his own father had been to him. It seemed to pass down in the family.

The ship was filthy, and Armand II, who had never truly recovered from his duel with his brother that one fateful night, got sick very quickly. Luckily they reached the American colonies before Armand II passed away from disease.

When there, the two Malfoys realized there was no wizarding community that they could even begin to take over. Even the richest here were so poor compared to their familial wealth in England. Lucius had been right. There was no opportunity for the Malfoy family in a silly colony. But what had been done was done and the two were stuck there.

Armand III, who had never learned magic in school, never felt the loss of the magic but his father, who was still sick, cursed, and regretful now was dying.

Armand III hated being a Malfoy in America. No one respected him the same way other families in England did. The two were significantly poorer in America. And with his father dying, Armand III left his father to die in order to integrate into the muggle community and restart.

His father, Armand II, died alone.

Armand III, however, began to flourish in the muggle community. He had changed his last name to Winston, to blend in a little bit more. His uncle being spurned by the queen still sparked talk among muggles, which was strange enough but with his new last name, his old life of magic was completely buried.

Eventually, the Winston lineage stopped producing any magical children. Those that did rarely really understood what was happening. The family mostly stayed on the East Coast, as a desire for no change had been ingrained in them from the very start of the family's origins. One branch of the Winstons, directly descended from Armand III, was located in New York, where one young boy, Dallas Winston, had an awful family life and resorted to a life of trouble-making on the streets from a very young age. He didn't even realize that occasionally some strange things happened in his life that weren't normal.

On the other side of the ocean, Lucius Malfoy II and his wife Narcissa had just had their son, Draco Malfoy, a few years. If the two boys had been placed next to each other, it could have been said that they looked nearly identical. However, since Dallas was in the US and Draco in the UK, neither knew of each other's existence.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! This is a pretty short official first chapter, considering how long the prologue was, but I promise the chapter after this will be at least a tiny bit longer.**

* * *

Draco hated looking at the family tree tapestry that was hung in one of the more hidden rooms at the Manor. He remembered the time his father had shown him the tapestry and shown him their ancestors. Draco shuddered as he remembered how his father had told him that no one had been blasted off the tapestry since the 16th century, and it'd be a shame if Draco was blasted off.

This had all taken place just before he had left for Hogwarts and it had made him proud of his lineage because he knew a lot of the other Sacred 28 families had plenty of recently blasted family.

Some of them even showed up on the Malfoy Tapestry due to how interconnected the pureblood community in England was.

As Draco looked over the tapestry, he wondered where the last Malfoy who had been blasted off was. The tapestry was quite confusing to follow as the marriages and the resulting children made the tapestry look like spiderwebs.

Eventually, he got to his father's namesake. Lucius I looked exactly like Lucius II. Draco almost balked at the similarity. It was like looking at a picture of his own father. As he stopped to examine his father's lookalike, he noticed an odd-looking mark next to Lucius I. Blinking, Draco composed himself. If Draco was seeing correctly, that was the last shamed Malfoy. For a second, he couldn't believe his eyes.

There was nothing more Draco wanted than to figure out who had been blasted off the tapestry, but he had no time.

He'd have to come back after Hogwarts. Part of his agreement with the Ministry to stay out of Azkaban was reform through education. He had to take the redo year courses that had been optional for almost everyone. Except for idiots like him, who accepted plea deals with the Ministry.

Despite knowing that Hogwarts would most likely be nearly deserted, Draco was curious to see who would come back. He just wanted to cruise through the year, and then never show his face again in Wizarding society for anything other than dire needs.

He just hoped that the golden trio wouldn't be there. After an unsuccessful attempt to cancel his subscription to the Daily Prophet- the bloody owl refused to carry his note back to the office- he had heard about every high-end job his peers had gotten in the Ministry after the war had officially ended.

Longbottom was already a Hogwarts teacher's apprentice, which Draco found hilarious. Only a wonder of time until he got sacked. Draco smirked at the thought. Draco was comforted by the thought that at least some things never change, even if Longbottom had become a hero during the war. He bet Granger would come back too. The little know it all would probably be even more annoying if that was possible. He rolled his eyes as he left the room, leaving the tapestry alone.

* * *

 **AN: I didn't realize how short this would be when writing is, but it just felt like a nice stopping point. Thanks for reading! also shoutout to the guest reviewer who asked me to update. I had wanted to work on this again for a while, but I never got around to it! Hope you are happy to see this :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi! I added a cover to this story, but it is pretty ugly in my own opinion. I will make another one later on hopefully, because for right now, it works fine.**

* * *

When he boarded the train, Draco had no trouble finding an empty compartment to sit in. He had been right about most parents pulling their students to send them overseas. As he began to settle in, he thought back to the Malfoy family tapestry. Ever since he had seen the burn mark of the last disowned Malfoy the night before, his thoughts had been plagued with finding out exactly what happened to that particular lineage.

It seemed like the right thing to think about.

His father was in Azkaban, never to come out again, and his mother had died soon after. He was all alone, except for his mother's blood traitor sister and cousin's son.

And they were really no people to call family. Even if they were the only real family he had left, Draco wanted to never see either of them again.

She had looked so much like Bellatrix that when she had shown up to his mother's funeral, he felt that he was back in the War, training with the sadistic witch.

Before he could have even lashed out or done anything embarrassing, he noticed her company. She was with Potter, Granger, and a little boy with hair that kept changing colors.

Knowing that Bellatrix would never be seen with such people, Draco had relaxed a little. Though he was still miffed to see them.

Who were they to show up to his mother's funeral?

They were the only other ones there, and a heavy, awkward silence had fallen as they stood before her grave.

His aunt had looked at him, and Draco had almost said something, but the four of them left before he could decide what. Since his mother had died a few weeks after his father's sentencing, his father was unable to attend the funeral. After his aunt and the two Gryffindors had left, Draco had just stared at his mother's grave.

He had never felt more alone, which was an unusual feeling.

Even during the war, he had always felt like there was someone close by. Of course that someone was a Dark Lord who was overly paranoid that anyone around him would turn their back on him, but still.

Even if there was only a slight possibility of another Malfoy branch, Draco needed to know. He wouldn't give up on finding out what happened to them.

As he was thinking about how the Malfoy Diaries he'd brought in his trunk might help him find out what happened, the trolley lady knocked on the door.

"Anything from the trolley, dear?" She looked exactly the same somehow.

"No." There had been a time when Draco had never bothered with the trolley because he knew that his mother would send his favorites when he reached Hogwarts anyway. It would never happen again. "Actually, on second thought, could I please have a chocolate frog?"

"Of course, dear."

After paying for the frog, Draco looked out of the window. Hogwarts was beginning to come into view. At least they'd be at school soon.

Before he could even open the packaging of the Chocolate Frog, there was another knock at the door.

Granger had opened the door. Well, that was unexpected, Draco thought.

"Hello." She just stood there, like she hadn't expected him to be in this compartment.

Draco just stared back. He didn't want to have small talk with the Gryffindor.

"I was just going through all the compartments to see who else from our year is here," she said.

"And?" Draco raised an eyebrow as he asked, he wanted to know as well.

"Well, this is the last compartment. Other than you, and Neville, who isn't really a student anymore technically, it's just me."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes."

"Did you have anything else to say? Or are you going to just stand there for the rest of the trip?" Draco did not exactly want to argue with her, but he just wanted some peace and quiet before reaching Hogwarts.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, as I said, we're the only ones from our year back. I was wondering if we could be on good terms."

"Ok." Draco shrugged. Now that she had her answer, maybe she would leave him alone.

"So," She smiled as she sat down- Draco grumbled internally- and continued. "What classes are you taking?"

"Granger, could we save the small talk for later?" What would it take for this witch to leave him alone, Draco thought.

"Oh." She had clearly thought that they were going to be friends or something, Draco assumed. "Well, okay then. See you later."

Thank God she finally left, Draco would never complain about being alone again. It was much more preferable to be alone than to be bothered by Gryffindors who insisted on friendship after years of hating each other, Draco thought.

As he unwrapped the chocolate frog, he looked at the card.

Of course, it was Granger. He groaned.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this Chapter of "Journey to the US". The next chapter should be up within the next three weeks. I wish I could say with certainty I will be able to upload sooner, but its a busy few weeks ahead of me**

 **I'd appreciate it if you reviewed, even if its just to say this sucked (in a constructive way ofc, just saying it sucks isn't helpful lol) Thank for reading!**


End file.
